seductionis serpens
by promethea
Summary: Especial Blaise Zabinni a peticion de mis reviwers.


**_Dedicado a todos aquellos y todas aquellas que me animaron a escribir un especial sobre Blaise Zabinni, y en especial, a Primrose Darcy, que es mi Blaiseometro oficial, y siempre esta ahi dispuesta a animarme y corregirme en mis experimentos literarios en los que esta involucatro el seductor moreno. Aviso de antemano que a no ser que me pidais algun drable mas, sera un one-shot,_**

**_Os lo prometi, y Promethea siempre cumple sus promesas..._**

seductionis serpens

Hay cosas que nunca cambian. Y las hay que cuando mas cambian, mas se convierten en una version depurada de si mismos. Blaise lo sabia, porque ese era su caso. Hay un proverbio Muggle que dice que cuando mas viejo es el violin, mas dulce musica hace. Zabinni no sabia mucho de musica, pero si sabia que la experiencia llega con la practica. Y que mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo. Y continuano con la metafora musical...si habia una cosa que tenia clara. Muy clara...los instrumentos nuevos no tienen personalidad. Si no han sido nunca acariciados por las manos de un musico experimentado y con talento, esos instrumentos no conocen su potencial...hasta que no se les arranca la mas intima y secreta nota musical hasta que no conocen el extasis de su finalidad...no tienen objetivo ni destino. Son solo pisapapeles de formas raras.

Blaise siempre se habia considerado a si mismo un artista...aunque su arte no estuviera bien visto. Pero eso siempre le habia dado igual. Porque el sabia la verdad. Todos aquellos que le miraban mal y murmuraban a sus espaldas estaban catalogados en dos grupos: el grupo masculino, que constituan todos aquellos a los que les habia levantado alguna novia o conquista, y lo odiaban por ello, o todos los memos que querian ser como el y no daban la talla. Y luego estaba el grupo femenino...que eran basicamente todas aquellas feminas a las que Blaise nunca habia dedicado ninguna atencion o todas aquellas a las que si se las habia dedicado y habian intentado cazarlo sin conseguirlo. En resumen: Frigidas, idiotas, rencorosos, incompetentes o despechadas. No podia evitar sonreir al pensar en ello. En el fondo, la ironia de todo aquello era sencillamente deliciosa.

Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, alguien le habia apodado el Seductoris Serpens. La serpiente seductora. Movido por una extraña curiosidad, busco en el diccionario la definicion exacta de seduccion. Lo que encontro le hizo sonreir.

Seducción (Del latín seductio, seductionis): Sustantivo, femenino. Acción y efecto de seducir. Fascinación o atracción de una cosa o una persona que provoca su deseo o su afecto

Seducir (Del latín seducere): Verbo transitivo. Engañar con arte y maña; persuadir suavemente al mal. 2. Embargar o cautivar el ánimo.

Seductivo,va . Adjetivo. Dícese de lo que seduce.  
Seductor, ra (Del latín seductor, seductoris) Adjetivo, usáse también como sustantivo. Que seduce.

ideas afines: Seducción: Ver Seducir Seducir:  
1. Conquistar, fascinar, maravillar. Resultar atractivo 2. Depravar, corromper, engañar.

3. Cautivante, atrayente, agradable, atractivo.  
4. Donjuán, conquistador, mujeriego.

Pese a que en ese momento se encontraba en la biblioteca de Hogwards, arranco la pagina y doblandola con mimo, se la metio en un bolsillo de la tunica. Aquella definicion merecia un trato preferente en la vida de Blaise Zabinni...porque era la pura verdad. A el moreno slytherin nunca le habian gustado los adjetivos calificativos, las etiquetas o el hecho de que lo encasillaran...pero no podia negar la verdad...el era asi. En mas de una ocasión se sorprendio a si mismo perdierndo el interes en una conquista una vez la habia conseguido...una vez que ella, fuera quien fuera el objetivo de sus atenciones en ese momento, cedia y decidia entregarse a el, Blaise desaparecia. Peridido todo interes.

Y con las que llegaba al final...que decir? Habia estado en muchas camas...pero solo dormia en la suya. Y lo hacia sin compañía. Porque Zabinni nunca intimaba mas alla de lo fisico. Por una simple razon...su corazon era suyo. De nadie mas. Nunca iba a permitirse esa debilidad...principalmente porque nunca lo habia entendido...cual era la gracia de todos aquellos estupidos topicos romanticos por las que las adolescentes siempre andan suspirando?

Principes azules, caballeros en brillantes armaduras, princesas en apuros...chorradas. Utopias creadas para conformar a los que nunca podrian conseguir lo que realmente desean con lo que probablemente consigan. Pero ese no era su caso...

En alguna ocasión se habia planteado si su fobia a las relaciones estables no la tendria su madre...que siete veces se habia casado y habia elevado al status de arte el hecho de enviudar prematuramente y heredar una gran fortuna en el proceso...Cuando su madre le presento a su cuarto, o quizas fuera el quinto padrastro...aquel jovencisimo Zabinni ya era capaz de ver la pauta...y se juro a si mismo que el no seria como esos subnormales...el queria ser como su madre: Fuerte, segura de si misma, fria, calculadora...y teniendo tan claros sus objetivos que nada le impediria alcanzarlos. Aunque claro...los objetivos de su madre y los suyos no solian coincidir,...pero aunque el contenido fuera distinto, la forma del contenedor era la misma.

Habia algo que rompia el hechizo de la madre sobre el hijo: que en una ocsasion si se habia enamorado...del hombre con quien decidio engendrar a Blaise. Y Blaise sabia que cuando el murio, su madre convirtio su corazon en piedra, y no volvio a sentir nada que no fuera por su adorado hijo.

Una unica muestra de debilidad...una unica vez cediendo a los sentimientos...y Blaise sabia que su madre aun lloraba por las noches...y que ciertos dias al año, coincidiendo con ciertos aniversarios, sus chispeantes ojos llenos de codicia, lascivia, control y picardia lucian tristes y apagados como dos estrellas muertas.

Se prometio a si mismo que el no caeria en la trampa, que el no pasaria por eso, que su corazon siempre seria suyo, solo suyo y de nadie mas. Se prometio poner sus emociones bajo su control directo aunque para ello tuviera que ponerles una cadena al cuello y guiarlas bajo sus propias decisiones con un latigo en la mano. Y siempre le funciono. Bueno, casi siempre.

Porque cuando estuvo en Hogwards, Blaise Zabinni tuvo un pequeño desliz. Un pequeñisimo e insignificante desliz. Porque sucedió algo que lo pillo en la unica ocasión que tuvo la guardia baja.

Pero todas las historias tienen su contexto, todas tienen su trasfondo, y la de Blaise Zabinni no es una excepcion. Porque en su primer año en el colegio, cuando fue enviado a Slytherin, y sobretodo en esa primera noche en la escuela en la que conocio a sus compañeros de casa...Blaise descubrio las claves de la supervivencia para un adolescente en el colegio de magia, sobretodo si eras una serpiente:

1-Procura saber todo lo que puedas de los demas y que los demas sepan lo minimo posible de ti, e incluso ni eso. Porque la informacion es poder, y no es bueno que alguien tenga poder sobre ti.

2-Nunca dejes ver tus verdaderas intenciones, y si no tienes mas remedio que dejarlas ver, nunca le digas demasiado a una unica persona. Ten siempre un as en la manga, y nunca reveles cual es tu jugada, aunque te veas obligado a enseñar algunas de tus cartas.

3-Vigila al progimo tanto o mas como el progimo te vigila a ti. Porque aunque no los veas, o no lo notes...siempre hay alguien observando. Asi que procura ser tu el que observa.

4- Ten siempre un ojo sobre tus amigos, y aun mas sobre tus enemigos, aunque la diferencia entre unos y otros sea unicamente como los llamas a la cara con una sonrisa y como los despellejas por la espalda cuando no te oyen.

5- Procura llamar lo suficiente la atencion para que todos siempre sepan quien eres pero no lo bastante como para que todos los ojos se centren en ti.

6- Todos llevamos mascaras, nunca te quites la tuya, si los tuburones huelen sangre porque te creen vulnerable, estas muerto.

Porque aunque fuera el primer dia del primer año...Blaise a sus 11 tiernos años ya tenia un master en cinismo, y calculadora frialdad, impartido por la mejor maestra que hay en la materia...su madre. Y asi, Blaise gravito hacia el que se autoproclamo principe de Slytherin...un idiota arrogante con el pelo oxigenado llamado Draco Malfoy. Genial...penso...una cabeza de turco.

Porque Blaise sabia algo que ese imbecil prepotente no sabia...que todo principe sentado en el trono siempre tiene un sequito. Y algunos miembros de ese sequito, permanecen en las sombras. Y son esos que vivena la sombra tras el trono los que oyen todas las conversaciones, los que escuchan todos los secretos, los que conocen a todos los peones que hay en juego...pero a ellos nunca se los ve. Que ese idiota de Malfoy se quedara con el poder...Blaise sabia que el el poder es el placebo de los idiotas...el verdadero premio, la verdadera meta que Zabinni se propuso conseguir, era el control.

El control de saber que palabra decir en que oido para que los acontecimientos se desencadenaran como tenia previsto...el control de saber quien, como, cuando y donde...el control de que ningun detalle se escapara de tus dedos...y que ahi, en tus dedos, tuvieras todos los hilos para pode tirar de ellos a tu antojo. Con sutileza, sin que nadie supiera que eran marionetas que bailaban al oscuro ritmo que Zabinni marcaba.

Que el idiota rubio se pavoneara con sus dos gorilas arrinconando e intimidando a otros alumnos...Blaise sabia que los reyes y los principes vienen y van...el regicidio ha sido un deporte muy saludable a lo largo de la historia. Siempre habia alguien dispuesto a afilar un hacha, y ademas era bueno para las lineas de sangre reales...no era saludable para la pleye ni para la corte que los reyes olvidaran lo que pasa cuando se pierde la cabeza, ese pequeño recordatorio les hacia ser menos absolutistas y mas susceptibles a los consejos susurrados desde algun lugar de detras del trono...pero el trono siempre permanece...sea de quien sea el trasero que lo ocupa. Y ese trono,...siempre proyecta una sombra. Y ahi es donde estaba Zabinni. Donde nadie miraria nunca...donde a nadie le importaba que estuviera porque nadie le daba valor...Y el reia, porque nadie sabia que estaba haciendo, pero el sabia que hacian todos. La ironia puede ser algo tan maravilloso y simple...

Y vaya si se salio con la suya...no habia un solo slytherin que no le tuviera miedo. No porque tuviera poder real...si no porque Zabinni siempre lo sabia todo. Era capaz de destruir a alguien con solo un par de adjetivos, un par de sustantivos y un verbo. El nunca te atacaria. No directamente, no con su cuerpo o su varita...Zabinni era una autentica serpiente, con legua viperina y colmillos. Si atacabas a Zabinni ya te podias ir preparando a que misteriosamente, todos tus trapos sucios salieran a la luz, incluidos esos que sabias a ciencia cierta que nadie sabia...nadie excepto Zabinni. Blaise tenia el poder de la palabra...y solo con una palabra podia amargate la existencia.

Cuando llego a tercero, Blaise sufrio una metamorfosis. Pego un estiron que lo situo a casi un metro ochenta del suelo, y sus hombros se cuadraron. Era alto y fibrado. Sus ojos parecian haberse transformado tambien. Si la gente ya veia extraño el contraste de su piel negra como el ebano se viera coronado por unos ojos de un profundo azul oscuro, ahora que sus facciones se habian vuelto angulosas y duras, dandole aspecto de estar esculpido en en un diamante negro ...el efecto era aterrador y fascinante.

Su voz siempre habia sido grave, pero ahora se habia vuelto cavernosa. Y si al efecto de sus palabras se le sumaba el hecho de que siempre tenia la palabra perfecta, y que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca se tintaba automaticamente con ecos lascivos el efecto era demoledor. Y como no...estaba su sonrisa...sus labios siempre tendian a moverse con aleteos, descubiendo y velando su blanca dentadura. Una hija de Muggles le comparo una vez con el gato de chesshire. Busco la referencia y la encontro en un cuento llamado Alicia en el pais de las maravillas. Pero aquel gato...lo fascino. Porque cuando mirabas a Zabinni en una habitacion oscura, pero con la bastante luz como para ver su silueta...solo veias el destello azulado de sus ojos y el reflejo de su sonrisa...que bien podia ser una amenaza o una promesa. Le gusto la referencia...habia sido reveladora.

Pero fue en ese curso, quinto, cuando Blaise, que acababa de cumplir quince años, empezo a descubrir otros placeres. Esos que solo las faldas pueden proporcionar. Y como en todo lo que hacia, Zabinni se propuso hacerlo bien.

El, con sus movimientos felinos, y su descaro natural, con su cuerpo esculpido por el deporte y su exotismo innato, sus desconcertantes ojos y su sonrisa iindescibrable...con su don para las palabras y su enciclopedico conocimiento sobre quien era quien en el microcosmos del colegio, se convirtio en el cazador supremo. Y el castillo de Hogwars era su patio de recreo, su coto privado de caza.

Otros compañeros se vanagloriaban y lucian a sus conquistas. Blaise no lo hacia. Era un autentico cazador. El no necesitaba guardar trofeos, respetaba la caza...practicaba juego limpio. Respeta a tu presa...porque si la sueltas de nuevo en la jungla sadisfecha de la persecucion, quizas puedas cazarla otro dia... El no perseguia a sus presas. El las esperaba...Algunas le costaban mas...otras menos. Pero ninguna en la que hubiera puesto los ojos se le resistia. Ninguna. Excepto una.

Habria que aclarar que a Blaise el asunto de la sangre le traia sin cuidado. No le gustaban los sangresucias, los medias sangres, los squibs ni los muggles. Pero comprendia la necesidad de su existencia. Porque si el Sr Tenebrosos y sus idiotas lameculos se salian con la suya y los exterminaban a todos...el colegio seria un sitio muy aburrido...con quien se meteria Blaise entonces? El era una pantera...cazar un ciervo puede ser divertido, pero tambien puede serlo perseguir a los conejos. Ademas, Blaise sabia que la variedad genetica de los que se proclamaban autenticos sangres pura era limitada...y habia oido hablar de algo llamado endogamia. Los que tienen Grandes Ideales Sobre El Genocidio nunca piensan en esos pequeños detalles. Blaise si lo hacia.

Por eso a finales de quinto curso, ya habia catado a todas las sangres puras que merecian la pena en la escuela...pero Blaise seguia con hambre. Y decidio probar las exquisiteces del menu mas exotico. Hasta que encontro lo que buscaba...Hermione Granger.

Ella no solo era una sangresucia...era LA sangresucia por excelencia de la escuela. La mejor amiga de Harry Potter...y la amiguita-con-vistas-a-algo-mas de la comadreja peliroja. Habia salido en un par de ocasiones con Victor Krum...Era la sabelotodo oficial...primera en entrar en el aula, ultima en salir, la voz con la respuesta a una pregunta que los profesores aun no habian formulado, el terror del cuadro academino, la señora suprema e indiscutible de los cuadros de honor a los mejores estudiantes...Blaise nunca habia probado a ninguna femina que tuviera tanto cerebro o mas que el...y se preguntaba que sabor tendria Granger...Y para colmo era una Griffindor...la guinda del pastel, nunca habia cazado una leona...

Para darle aun mas morbo...ella habia sufrido un cambio espectacular en poco tiempo. Su siempre enredada mata de pelo salvaje que siempre la hacian aprecer un arbusto andante se habia convertido en una cascada de rizos y tirabuzones de un castaño intenso y lleno de matices cromaticos. Habia crecido varias pulgadas, y su insuslso y plano cuerpo se habia llenado de interesantes curvas en muy poco tiempo. Lastima que siempre estuvieran escondidas tras un uniforme que le venia dos tallas grandes...Pero Zabinni tenia buen ojo para esos detalles, y no escapan de su escrutinio.

El rostro de Hermione habia perdido ese toque aniñado e infantil, y sus facciones sa habian suavizado de un modo asombroso. No era especialmente bella, ni atractiva...ni sensual. Pero tenia algo...algo que te hacia pensar en azucar o caramelo, algo sin nombre ni definicion posible que te traia a la memoria cosas dulces que se derriten en la boca cuando las lames. Blaise se habia sorprendido mas de una vez relamiendose el labio inferior mientras la miraba. Si...alicientes de sobra...Blaise Zabinni tenia un nuevo objetivo...una nueva presa que seducir.

Y asi se puso en movimiento. Pero se habia dado cuenta de que sus radares no llegaban hasta el lejano e ignoto universo que era Hermione Granger...nadie sabia nada de ella, porque nadie se habia preocupado de saber nada de ella. No era interesante, no era nadie...era una comelibros empollona y mascota de profesores. Y con eso bastaba. Blaise se cabreo. Y mucho...tendria que cazar a ciegas. ¿como podia la gente no interesarse por alguien tan intrigante como esa hija de muggles? Pero nadie parecia saber nada...nadie parecia haberla visto como el la contemplaba. Nadie parecia haberse percatado del precioso material en bruto que era Granger. Nadie excepto Zabinni.

Pero sus primeros tanteos fueron cuanto menos decepcionantes. Habia intentado entrarle en la biblioteca, pero ella siempre consideraba mas interesantes los libros que cualquier compañía. Blaise Zabinni habia sido comparado con un monton de celulosa presada y habia perdido. Un duro golpe para su orgullo. Por si fuera poco, las veces que intento un acercamiento directo para hablar con ella, o bien Granger lo miraba con desprecio y se daba la vuelta dandole la espalda con altaneria y orgullo, como si su presencia la ofendiera o bien directamente lo ignoraba. Aquello no iba bien.

Con el paso de los dias Granger se volvio su obsesion. No podia seducirla porque no podia ni acercarsele. Tal y como lo veia, ella no es que huyera, es que se alejaba a paso lento, como restregandole por la cara lo poco que le importaba que se le dirigiera la palabra. Inaudito.

Y por primera y unica vez, Blaise Zabinni se vio obligado a rendirse. Nada parecia funcionar. Y como buen jugador que se sabe vencido, dejo sus cartas en la mesa, metaforicamente hablando, y barajo de nuevo. Repartio nuevas cartas y busco nuevas contricantes.

Pero Granger se convirtio en su asignatura pendiente...una astillita clavada en su orgullo. Y cuando llego el verano, y el verano termino, cuando empezo sexto curso, Zabinni se propuso retomar la vieja partida. Sin mucho mas éxito que la vez anterior. Y el hecho de que Draco Malfoy hubiera intentado matar al director en dos ocasiones sin éxito no hizo mas que aumentar la paranoia en contra de los slytherin. Blaise se supo derrotado antes de empezar. Y la cosa solo empeoro aun mas cuando Snapes consiguio matar al director.

Fue la noche del funeral cuando sucedió algo que rompio todos los esquemas de Zabinni de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado. Porque poco a poco, la gente se fue marchando. El se quedo. Miraba a Granger. Parecia una muñeca de trapo sacudida por el viento y la lluvia, abandonada a la intemperie. Las lagrimas y su desconsolado llanto le habian dado a sus ojos un brillo que los volvia magneticos. Blaise se quedo observando.

Todos se acabaron marchando. Todos menos Granger. Y Blaise que la observaba. Movido por la curiosidad, se acabo acercando a ella, y en un gesto inconsciente que nunca supo porque hizo, le apoyo una mano en el hombro y la apreto con suavidad. La reaccion de ella lo cogio por sopresa. Granger se giro sin mirarlo, lo abrazo, y rompio a llorar de nuevo, estrechandolo con fuerza. Blaise dudaba mucho que ella supiera a quien estaba abrazando, y sin tener muy claro que se hacen en esas situaciones, la abrazo con suavidad, dandole palmaditas en la espalda. Ella lo apretaba cada vez con mas fuerza, como si esperaba que el la consolada. Y eso lo aturdia. Se sentia confuso y superado por la situacion. Nunca supo que paso a continuacion. Los hechos parason del punto A al punto C sin ninguna B de por medio. Aunque su vida dependiera de ello, no Zabinni nunca seria capaz de narrar que paso mientras se abrazaban. Pero en un momento ella lloraba, abrazada a el, al momento siguiente levanto la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, y al segundo siguiente, Blaise la estaba besando.

Y ella no se quedo atrás. Lo cogio de la nuca, poniendose de puntillas y correspondio a ese beso con una ciega determinacion de olvidarlo todo, como si aquellos labios de ebano que ni siquiera habia mirado pudieran arrancar de su memoria todo lo que habia pasado. Las lenguas se enredaron al compas de una musica que ninguno oia. Y Blaise no entendia que pasaba. No hacia mas que preguntarse si ella sabria de quien era la boca en la que buscaba refugio y no comprendia porque le molestaba el hecho de que la respuesta pudiera ser negativa. Cerro los ojos y movido por el escalofrio que ella le provoco al hundir los dedos en su pelo y acariciarle el cuero cabelludo le rodeo la estrecha cintura y la apreto contra si con fuerza, profundizando en su boca, dispuesto ha hacerla olvidar, dispuesto ha hacerla sentir, dispuesto a que cuando se diera cuenta de que era el, Blaise Zabinni quien la besaba, no pudiera olvidarle.

Le dolia que lo que no habia podido conseguir en dos años, hubiera llegado a el por casualidad...le atormentaba no poder entender que estaba sucediendo...porque se sentia tan saciado y sadifecho, y a la vez tan molesto y atormentado mientras ella exploraba con ansia nuevas formas de besarle, moviendose con frenesi contra el, como si un beso no bastara.

El moreno le acaricio el pelo, y ella hecho la cabeza atrás con un gemido, y sin poder contenerse, se inclino sobre ella besandole el cuello, la oreja, las claviculas, la garganta...toda ella sabia como sus labios: con ese regusto salado y amargo de las lagrimas que habia derramado.

Pero en algun momento, la magia se rompio, porque Granger abrio los ojos y vio quien era el dueño de la boca y las manos que la estaba acariciando, besando, haciendola olvidar...haciendola delirar. Y de un empujon lo aparto de ella, y Blaise vio odio, y rabia, y desprecio, y autoreproche, y traicion en sus ojos. Ella lo abofeteo con fuerza, y se alejo a zancadas. Zabinni se sintio desarmado de nuevo. Incapaz de nada mas que no fuera verla alejarse de el. La habia conseguido cuando ella no podia verle. Y supo que nunca la tendria.

Llego el verano, y de nuevo el verano se fue, y empezo el septimo curso. Y Blaise Zabinni lo paso desquiciandose a si mismo porque Granger no estaba. Ese año, no hubieron conquistas para Blaise, no hubieron faldas...porque no conseguia olvidar los labios de la comelibros. El, que se vanagloriaba de entender la mente femenina, que se sentia orgulloso de poseer el control de todo y todos...se encontro con una pieza triangular en su mundo lleno de cuadrados y circulos. Granger escapaba a su comprension del orden logico del universo.

Y cuando todo se precipito, cuando a final de curso la batalla comenzo en el colegio, Blaise se reencontro con ella. Cuando el Lord Oscuro estaba muerto, caido a manos de Potter...la vio, abrazando y besando a la comadreja peliroja. Y decidio olvidar.

Habian pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Blaise Zabinni habia vuelto a sus andadas tras las faldas tras el verano que llego tras la muerte de Voldemort. Pero ninguna parecia llenar el hueco que habia dejado Granger. Ninguna parecia responder a las preguntas que Granger habia creado en su mente. Y cuando algun tiempo despues se entero que Granger se habia casado con la comadreja peliroja, las dudas volvieron. ¿que habia hecho Weasley que el no? ¿que se le escapaba?

Solo el tiempo curo esa herida, solo el lento pasar de los años alejaron las dudas. Pero no las hicieron desaparecer. Porque Blaise sabia que por mucho tiempo que pasara, esa astilla seguiria ahi, clavada en su orgullo. Clavada en su memoria. La unica mujer que no pudo conseguir, la unica conquista que no pudo realizar, la unica mujer que se hecho en sus brazos porque no sabia quien era. La unica que lo beso sin pedirle que la saciara, si no que lo hizo para que la consolara, para que la salvara de la tristeza...y eso no podia comprenderlo.

Pero los años siguieron pasando. Y Blaise Zabinni, a sus 30 años recien cumplidos, se entero de la muerte de Weasley de labios de su amiga Pansy.

-En serio?- se intereso el moreno- cuando?

-Hara cosa de un año...-le respondio ella con cierta suficiencia- era auror, una redada salio mal...y bufff una comadreja menos.

-Vaya...tendre que ir a mostrarle mis respetos?

-que respetos tendrias que enseñarle tu a ese inutil pelirojo?- inquirio ella. Pero Blaise no le respondio, solo le sonrio

Y asi, Zabinni se entero de donde estaba enterrado Ronald Weasley, y fue a visitar su tumba. Porque Blaise era sobretodo un cazador, y un cazador siempre respeta a sus semejantes. Sobretodo cuando Ron habia conseguido lo que el tanto habia deseado, y siempre se le escapo. Que menos que reconocerselo.

Y ante la tumba del Weasley, Blaise sonrio con cinismo. Porque todo era una ironia...Saco del bolsillo de su tunica gris perla un pliego de pergamino. Uno que habia guardado mucho tiempo, uno que siempre llevaba encima desde su primer año en Hogwards. La pagina de un libro que arranco y se llevo de la biblioteca...la pàgina de un diccionario que definia con exactitud la palabra seductor.

Se inclino sobre la tumba, hizo un pequeño agujero en la tierra con sus enguantadas manos, metio el pliego en el hoyo y lo tapo con cuidado.

-Mi pequeño homenaje,...Ronald Weasley. Puede que no me cayeras bien, puede que fueras un imbecil impresentable con menos cerebro que un mosquito...pero tu llegaste donde yo no pude, y eso se merece cierto respeto.

Se giro y salio del cementerio. Pero Blaise no vio la expresion sorprendida y boquiabierta de la viuda que se acercaba cogiendo de la mano a una pareja de crios al verlo desde lejos mientras iba a visitar la tumba de su marido, y padre de sus hijos.

Hermione llevo a sus hijos a la tumba y los insto a quedarse alli mientras completamente furiosa corria tras la elegante figura que se alejaba. Hasta que la alcanzo, lo cogio del codo y lo obligo a darse la vuelta.

Blase se llevo la mano a la varita por puro instinto hasta que vio la cara iracunda de Granger mirandolo de frente. Sonrio y se relajo. Era una grata sorpresa.

-Que haces tu aquí?- le espeto ella directamente

-Yo tambien me alegro de verte Hermione...-comento ella ignorandola por completo, usando un tono de voz socarron que desquiciaria a cualquiera- Han sido muchos años sin vernos...

-Zabinni...no me importa el tiempo que haya pasado...que diablos haces tu aquí?

-Visitar la tumba de Weasley- Dijo el encogiendose de hombros sin dejar de sonreir

-Eres un impresentable Zabinni- La sonrisa de el se esfumo- No te consiento que vengas aquí a burlarle de mi esposo y...-Blaise no la dejo continuar y la corto en seco

-Que te hace pensar que venia a burlarme? Te equivocas...y mucho. Puede que tu marido fuera un imbecil integral con CI nulo, pero hay algo por lo que siempre lo envidiare, asi que no te atrevas a decirme que vine a burlarme, Hermione

Blaise se giro dispuesto a marcharse pero ella volvio a tironearle del brazo, impidiendoselo

-De que demonios hablas? Tu no conocias a Ron, y puedo jurar que tu y el no cruzasteis mas de 10 palabras en los seis años que coincidisteise en la escuela- La voz de Granger era siseante, rabiosa

-Eso es cierto..-dijo el sin mirarla, Alzando los ojos y mirando el nublado cielo.- Pero el consiguio algo que yo solo he podido desear, Hermione. Solo venia a presentarle mis respetos y a decirle lo ironico que me parece que lo unico que tuvo de valor en su vida es lo mismo por lo que yo lo habria cambiado todo.

Blaise tiro del brazo intentando deshacer el agarre al que Granger le tenia sometido sin conseguirlo. Asi que se giro y la miro a los ojos. Estaba mas delgada y demacrada, con unas profundas ojeras. Y lo miraba con los labios fruncidos, muy furiosa, y totalmente incredula ante lo que oia. Podia oirla resollar con rabia.

-Te acuerdas del funeral de Dumbledore?- Le pregunto. La cara de ella se puso roja de vergüenza y desvio la mirada- Si...veo que te acuerdas...

- Te aprobechaste

-No lo hice

-Estaba triste y deprimida y tu que llevabas buscandiome las cosquillas durante algun tiempo te aprobechaste de mi debilidad!-le grito la ojimiel. "ah, asi que si se habia dado cuenta de que la habia rondado..." penso Zabinni al oirla

-Sigo manteniendo que no me aproveche, Hermione, ni siquiera se como acabamos besandonos. Pero hay algo que siempre he querido saber...¿has pensando en mi alguna vez desde entonces? ¿significo algo para ti?- sonrio viendo como los colores de Hermione subian de tono

-No, nunca pense en ti, no habia vuelto a pensar en ti hasta que te vi en el cementerio- mascullo ella con los dientes apretados. Pero sus palabras sonaban demasiado apresuradas para ser sinceras

-Lastima...-susurro con voz sedosa Blaise

Ella lo habia soltado, y Zabinni sencillamente se dio la vuelta y se alejo de alli con elegantes andares. No se habia alejado ni 15 metros, cuando volvio a escuchar la voz de Hermione. Sonrio

-Zabinni!- El ex-slyhterin se paro, y sin volverse dijo:

-Que?

-Porque?

El no respondio, se giro, y se encamino hacia ella son una sonrisa en sus oscuros labios. La cogio de imprioviso de la nuca cuando llego a ella y estampo su sonrisa en aquellos labios que hacia tanto que no probaba y que siempre habia deseado. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y se separo de ella tan repentinamente como la habia cogido

-Porque?- susurro Blaise dejando que sus palabras se perdieran en los entreabiertos y sorprendidos labios de Granger- en serio no lo sabes, Hermione?

Sonriendo, como el gato de Chesshire, el se desaparecio, y como si fuera el misterioso personaje del cuento infantil, lo ultimo en desvanecerse en una nube de humo, fue su fascinante sonrisa.

Nunca consiguio cazar a Hermione Granger...pero nunca le importo, porque sabia que si algun dia la conseguia, se perderia a si mismo. La astilla que ella suponia en su orgullo estaba clavada tan hondo que ponia en peligro la integridad de su corazon, y un cazador no puede permitirse el lujo de ser ser cazado.

Porque hasta las serpientes mas seductoras tienen sus puntos debiles, y el suyo eran los labios de Granger. Y cuando Blaise Zabinni se caso, y tuvo hijos lo hizo con una bruja que no le recordara en nada a la griffindor que casi consigue volverlo loco. Eso fue mucho tiempo antes de aquel encuentro en el cementerio, pero el no estaba dispuesto a reconoccerlo ante nadie. Ni ante si mismo...

Y dos veces cada año, volvia a verla. Cuando acompañaba a sus hijos al anden 9 y ¾ de la estacion, y en el mismo lugar a final de curso cuando iba a recogerlos. Y siempre que se veian, se sonreian y ella se ruborizaba. La viuda de Weasley en su eterno luto se cubria de amapolas como una adolescente.

Hasta que un año, cuando ya habia cumplido los 35, cuando era el ultimo o eso pensaba el, en salir del anden, una mano enguantada de negro lo detuvo. Y al girarse, vio a Hermione. Aferrandose a su brazo con fuerza.

-Cuando tiempo...Zabinni.

-Desde el año pasado...

-No me referia a eso...- Y ella se acerco mas

Blaise nunca supo que habia pasado. Fue como en el funeral. Del punto A al punto C sin pasar por B. Porque en un instante ella le cogio del brazo, al siguiente estaban hablando, al siguiente el estaba besandola con desesperacion apretandola contra su cuerpo, y sin saber como, Zabinni supo que ya no tenia escapatoria.

Y el moreno mordio, y lamio, y probo aquella deseada boca. Y supo que hacia tantisimo tiempo habia tenido razon, ella sabia a algo sin nombre ni forma pero con una dulzura indiscriptible, que se derretia en la lengua inundando los sentidos con su sabor. Hermione Granger, la presa definitiva...despues de la cual ya no habia caza posible. Cuando ella se separo de su boca, Blaise clamaba por mas, pero la dejo ir. La dejo marchar. Y se arrepintio de ello toda su vida.

Porque cada vez que Blaise la veia, dos veces al año en la estacion, tenia la absoluta certeza de que aquello que habia atesorado durante años en su pecho, aquello por lo que nunca habia dormido con ninguna de las mujeres con las que habia compartido la cama, aquello que se habia jurado que no daria, se lo habian robado.

Granger solo le habia besado dos veces en 30 años...y habia sido mas que de sobra para robarle el corazon. La mujer que nunca seria suya...sonrio complacido. La ironia perfecta. No podia haber un final mejor.


End file.
